Si lo ves
by arsazu1985
Summary: Shampoo ha perdido la batalla por conquistar a Ranma y Mousse decidió que ella ya no valía la pena y se larga de la ciudad; cuando la abuela Cologne decide volver a China, Shampoo tiene un último mensaje para él en caso de verlo otra vez


_Hola de nuevo, nuevo fanfic; por primera vez escribo para un anime; espero les guste._

Fanfic de Ranma ½: Si lo ves

Shampoo literalmente se había quedado como el perro de las 2 tortas; su "prometido" Ranma al fin decidió unir su vida junto a la de Akane y se habían casado hace unos meses; era obvio que aunque la guerra estaba perdida para ella, como fiel guerrera amazona estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para separarlos; pero todo esfuerzo resultó inútil cuando tanto ella como las demás prometidas supieron del embarazo de Akane.

Mientras que Mousse, el torpe chico pato, decidió o más bien despertó a la realidad y descubrió que Shampoo todo el tiempo fue un caso perdido para él y decidió irse de la ciudad y volverse un viajero errante como Ryoga.

La partida de Mousse fue una gran sorpresa para ella, pero por un lado se sintió aliviada porque ya no tendría que soportarlo a él y a sus constantes torpezas, sus confusiones cuando quería abrazarla y sus ridículos intentos por conquistarla, pero entonces ¿Por qué se sentía mal cada vez más cuando lo recordaba? ¿Por qué lo extrañaba? ¿Por qué se sentía como si le hubiesen pagado con la misma moneda?

Su orgullo de guerrera le impedía admitir su abandono y desinterés en ella; pero eso no fue todo, unos pocos días después vio que su abuela empacaba sus maletas de viaje.

Shampoo: Abuela ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué estás empacando tus cosas?

Cologne: Me regreso a la aldea Shampoo, ya no tiene sentido que siga aquí ahora que Ranma ha formado su familia con Akane.

Shampoo: (triste) Entonces… ¿tú también me vas a dejar? Primero Mousse y ahora tú

Cologne: No debes sorprenderte que él se haya ido después de todo lo que le hiciste; bueno… más bien lo que le hicimos, porque yo tampoco fui tan gentil con él, ambas nunca lo tomamos en cuenta con seriedad, ahora que lo pienso bien él pudo ser un buen esposo para ti. Además tú también deberías volver, no tiene caso tampoco que sigas aquí.

Shampoo: (seria) No abuela, no quiero que me vean derrotada, además me gusta mucho esta ciudad y las ventas son buenas aquí.

Cologne sabía que eso último era mentira, su nieta seguía siendo muy orgullosa para admitir la verdad.

Cologne: Lo que en verdad temes de volver a China es que tal vez veas de nuevo a Mousse ¿verdad? Sabes que él no se atreverá a regresar aquí a verte y así puedas disculparte con él.

Shampoo se quedó callada, sólo se limitó a ver al suelo.

Cologne: Pues yo sí espero verlo otra vez para disculparme por todo, en caso que así sea… ¿quieres que le diga algo de tu parte?

Shampoo: Si lo ves dile que…

que me has visto mejorada

y que hay alguien a mi lado

que me tiene enamorada

que los días se han pasado

y ni cuenta yo me he dado

que no me ha quitado el sueño

y que lo nuestro está olvidado

Dile que yo estoy muy bien

que nunca he estado mejor

si piensa que tal vez me muero

porque él ya no está qué va

dile que al final de todo

se lo voy a agradecer

aunque pensándolo bien

mejor dile que ya no me ves

Cologne: No puedo creer tu soberbia Shampoo, ¿Por qué al menos no intentas rehacer tu vida con alguien más como lo hicieron Ryoga y Ukyo?, ahora están juntos y están muy felices.

Pero Shampoo siguió…

Shampoo: Si lo ves dile que ya no espero su llamada

y que ya no me despierto

en plena madrugada

y que ya no lo recuerdo

y que ya no me hace falta

dile que ya estoy curada

y que lo nuestro ya es pasado

Dile que yo estoy muy bien,

que nunca he estado mejor,

si piensa que tal vez me muero porque él ya no está qué va

dile que al final de todo

se lo voy a agradecer

aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves

Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar

y dile también

que aunque me llame no contestaré

si lo ves

Y dile que yo estoy muy bien

Cologne: aunque yo sé muy bien que no

Shampoo: que nunca he estado mejor, miente un poco por favor

si piensa que tal vez me muero porque él ya no está qué va

dile que al final de todo…

Cologne: no sigas mintiéndote

Shampoo: se lo voy a agradecer

aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves

Dile que yo estoy muy bien.

Cologne: aunque yo sé muy bien que no

Shampoo: que nunca he estado mejor, miente un poco a mi favor

si piensa que tal vez me muero porque él ya no está qué va

dile que al final de todo…

Cologne: no sigas ya mintiendo

Shampoo: se lo voy a agradecer

aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves

Un taxi había llegado para llevar a Cologne al aeropuerto.

Cologne: Entonces… adiós Shampoo, que seas feliz con la vida que has decidido llevar

La abuela se fue y Shampoo ahora sí estaba completamente sola, como se dijo en un principio… se había quedado como el perro de las dos tortas.

_Como aclaración diré que yo sólo conozco la versión en anime de Ranma, no he tenido la oportunidad de leer por completo el manga; así que discúlpenme las personas que encuentren rarezas o discordancias en este fanfic. Espero sus reviews y que tengan un buen día._


End file.
